Full length
by NancyMay
Summary: Set after S4, some months later. Jean and Lucien out for the evening.


How many ways for Lucien's divorce to be obtained, we could go on forever. A little fluff, a little fun, no angst, a few green eyes; just something to keep me and hopefully the readers, going until S5 is aired anywhere!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean stood in front of the mirror in her old room. She'd had to go up there because the wardrobe there was the only one with a full length mirror. Since she'd accepted Lucien's proposal and started to wear Genevieve's ring there had been a change in their lives. Well, there was bound to be. She had refused to be anything but his housekeeper until the divorce was finalised and what a palaver that had been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Initially they had all thought it would be plain sailing. Mei Lin had agreed, told Lucien they should move on with their lives, but a no fault divorce was not acceptable. The lawyer had said there had to be a reason, infidelity on either side would do, but Mei Lin's affair with Alderton was too long ago. Jean and Lucien had resigned themselves to a long wait. Then Jean had tidied Lucien's desk and come across the photographs that Rose had taken, showing Mei Lin and Alderton apparently arguing in the Botanical Gardens. They had been forgotten in the ensuing murder of Derek and attempted murder of Mei Lin, how, Jean had no idea, after all without them they may never have uncovered the twisted plot to get Blake back into the army. Jean had wandered into the kitchen where Charlie and Rose were discussing a case with Lucien. It had been something the ever observant girl had noticed when passing the jeweller's. A necklace suspiciously like the description of one that had been taken off a young woman who had been murdered was on display. The girl's parents had reported it missing when they had identified the body and collected her possessions.

'What do you want me to do with these, Lucien?' Jean asked, placing them on the table in front of him.

'Oh, throw them away.' Lucien pushed them aside a look of distaste on his handsome face.

'Wait!' Rose grabbed them. She looked at them and thought for a moment. 'Don't you want the divorce settled?'

'Of course.' Lucien protested, 'why?'

'Well, I thought you wanted evidence of infidelity on someone's part?' She waved the photographs in Lucien's face, but he pushed them aside.

'Of course.' Charlie slapped his forehead, 'Mei Lin and Alderton.'

'That was years ago, Charlie.' Jean reminded him, 'Lucien's been advised it won't hold up in court.'

'Well,' Rose voiced her thoughts, 'this looks very like a lover's tiff to me.' She raised her eyebrows waiting for agreement, or not, as the case maybe.

'Ah, yes, I see.' Lucien ran his hand over his head, smoothing down an errant curl.

Jean pulled up a chair, 'Do you really think so?' Then she thought again, 'I did see him come out of her room, once.'

'When was that?' Lucien had no idea Jean had been anywhere near Mei Lin when she had moved out of the house.

'I, er...' Oh dear, she'd not told him, had she. 'I went to confront her about these photographs and just as I got to the top of the stairs I saw Alderton coming out of her room.'

'Did you speak to her?' Charlie asked.

'No. I thought better of it.' In truth Jean had suspected them of having an affair at the time.

'We'd have to get some kind of confirmation from the hotel staff. Just that they were together overnight, or maybe that he visited her more than once.' Lucien mused.

'I could do that.' Rose offered. 'I could say I was doing a piece on tourism in the area. Ask if they had any interesting visitors, y'know, from overseas, the forces.'

'You'd have to get something in the paper.' Charlie told her, 'give truth to the lie. The doc could pass it on to his lawyer and see if that could be classed as grounds.'

'It all seems rather underhand.' Jean said, sadly.

Lucien reached over and squeezed her hand, he was aware that she and Mei Lin had been almost friends in the end.

'Perhaps.' He agreed, but if they wanted to be man and wife it might hasten the deed. 'There would be less fall out, there might even be some sympathy for a change, instead of the sniping you have to endure.'

'A nice thought, but the sympathy would be for you, dear.' Jean smiled, 'but, you're right, I might not get the blame for breaking up your marriage, for a change.' That was something else she kept from him, not wanting him to finally go and tell the world, or at least Ballarat, to leave her alone. It would only fuel the rumours.

In the end it had worked, much to everyone's surprise. The hotel staff had confirmed that the Major had visited the doctor's wife late at night and he had been seen watching from his car, as well as picking her up one morning. Mei Lin hadn't denied it, wanting to get the whole thing over and done with. She wasn't resident in Ballarat to face the gossips, Lucien got some sympathy and even Jean was spared some of the fall out. There would always be those, fuelled by jealousy or just meanness who would snipe at Jean, but she decided they must have little or no love in their lives and it was their problem, not hers.

So finally Jean was able to wear the ring in public as Lucien's fiancée. Now they had to book a wedding and hopefully a honeymoon. Jean worried that if they married too soon after the divorce everyone would think they had to get married, that Jean was, as she delicately put it, with child. She was surprised to find that Lucien understood her worry and told her she should name the day. She suggested six months hence, after all if there was gossip, by then she would not be able to hide any sign of an impending birth and that would stop that idea.

For the first month they talked about their future, what it held. What kind of wedding, should it be quiet and understated, a quick trip to the registry office in Melbourne, or should they bite the bullet and marry in Ballarat and invite their friends to join them for a celebration afterwards. They settled for the latter and decided that they would hold their reception at the club. Cec was only too happy to oblige.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been engaged for about two months when Lucien suggested they should attend their first formal function together, as a couple. Jean was a little reticent about it but as it was a benefit for war veterans she could hardly refuse.

'Jean, if you really don't want to go then we won't.' Lucien put his arm round her as they cuddled close on the couch one evening.

She looked up at him. Since they had become engaged he had shown remarkable sensitivity to her needs, never pushing her into uncomfortable situations, he never nagged her into going out to dinner, he waited patiently until she felt happy about it. The first time he had taken her out for dinner was her birthday, and he was at pains to make sure that they were seated in a quiet corner of the club without it looking secretive. She had enjoyed the evening and told herself later when she was in bed, alone, that she mustn't be so silly about being seen out on the doctor's arm. Nobody had said anything uncomplimentary even Susan Tyneman had smiled in greeting, weakly, but it was a smile!

'No, you're right Lucien.' She sighed, 'I'm just being silly. It is a benefit after all and I usually go, we all go. Trust Susan to organise something a bit grander than usual.'

Susan had organised a dinner dance, black tie and evening dress. All the local dignitaries would be there and she wanted to make a show of it, some of Jean's friends said.

'Good. We don't have to stay too long if you don't want to.' He kissed her.

'If I'm going to wear an evening dress I'm going to wear it for as long as I can.' She joked, why put something special on and only wear it for an hour.

'That's the spirit. Now do I expect to be sent out for fish and chips while the sewing machine is being run, or, would you like me to take you to Melbourne and I can buy you something?' He'd quite like to take her shopping for a special dress but it was up to her.

She tipped her head to one side and gave it some thought. It would be nice to go shopping with him but she would also like to surprise him.

'I don't really have any evening shoes.' She looked at him, 'I've seen some fabric that's rather nice so...' She fluttered her eyelashes.

'Whatever you want, sweetheart.' He grinned, he liked treating her, he liked the look on her face if he brought her flowers, which he didn't do often, if he felt he'd done something he shouldn't have or if he had missed a meal and not called. 'So you're going to make your dress then?'

'Yes, but if I get started soon then you won't have to live off fish and chips.' She nestled into his chest, content.

So they had spent a weekend in Melbourne searching for shoes to match or complement the fabric she had chosen. Lucien was intrigued, it appeared to be a dark blue but had a hint of green. Jean told him it was achieved by the warp and weft being different colours, she called it changeable satin.

'I don't expect anyone else will have chosen anything like it.' He hoped.

'No I got the last of it.' Jean grinned. When she went for the fabric the shop had been very busy with ladies choosing fabric and patterns, and it had given Jean the confidence to make the dress she wanted. She would fit in but stand out at the same time, after all she wanted Lucien to be proud of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here she stood in her old bedroom, having recently begun to share a bed with Lucien, telling herself it was only to calm his nightmares, but one thing had led to another and, well they'd be married soon. She was pleased with her needlework, the dress was fitted and long. The neckline was low enough, but not too low, with a collar that seemed to grow up from the shoulder line and ended just below her hair, which was swept up in a pleat, elegant and refined. The sleeves ended just above her elbows and met her evening gloves perfectly.

'Jean!' Lucien called up the stairs, 'ready?'

'Coming.' She trilled and picked up her evening bag. With a sigh of anticipation she headed down the stairs. As she came into view Lucien's mouth dropped open, she looked stunning!

'Close your mouth, Lucien.' She admonished, 'it's not attractive.' But she had to admit that was the reaction she was hoping for.

'You look beautiful.' His voice was barely a whisper.

'Thank you.' She smiled almost shyly, then reached up to straighten his bow tie. As she did so he kissed the top of her head bringing his hands up her back.

'Later.' She breathed.

'Turn round and close your eyes.' Lucien told her.

At first she gazed into his eyes, looking for a sign of what he was up to and finding only a secret, she did as asked. She felt something cold touch her collarbone and reach round her neck. She felt his fingers caress the back of her neck then he kissed the back of her neck and told her she could open her eyes. She gasped as she looked in the mirror in the hall, a single strand of pearls encircled her neck, sitting on her collarbone.

'Lucien.' She didn't know what to say.

'Are they alright?' He wasn't sure he'd got it right, it was just that he had been looking through his mother's jewellery box, again, thinking he ought to sort it out when he saw the pearls and instantly thought of his love. He was sure his mother would have wanted her to have them.

'They're beautiful. Thank you.' She reached up and kissed his lips gently, a promise of things to come, he thought.

'Mother's, I hope you don't mind.' Lucien touched her cheek, 'she would have wanted you to have them.'

Lucien offered her his arm and they headed off to the club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at the club Susan was playing Lady Bountiful, greeting the guests, Lucien whispered something cheeky in Jean's ear which made her smile.

'Dr Blake, Mrs Beazley, so good to see you.' Susan smiled wondering how a housekeeper could afford a dress like that. The doctor must have more money than she thought. Patrick was going to be even more difficult than usual when he saw the way Jean Beazley was dressed.

'Mrs Tyneman, you look well.' Lucien greeted her, cheerfully. Jean smiled her agreement and they went on in to join the great and good of Ballarat.

Jean was glad to see Matthew Lawson and Alice Harvey there, reinforcements she thought. Matthew went over to them and kissed Jean's cheek,

'You look lovely.' He whispered.

'Thank you.' She and Lucien joined Matthew and Alice at a table and began to enjoy the evening. The dinner was well planned and light and accompanied by a small band. Dancing began after the tables had been cleared, Lucien enticed Jean onto the dance floor, she was a good dancer and had enjoyed dancing when she was young, but had had little chance after she got married to Christopher.

'Alice,' Matthew turned to his companion, 'don't suppose you'd shuffle round the dance floor with an old cripple, would you?'

'One, you're not a cripple, and two I think we can do better than shuffle, Matthew.' Alice smiled, her mother had insisted she learn to dance and she had proved adept at it, not that she advertised the fact.

Lucien was guiding Jean expertly round the floor and then decided to engineer them towards Matthew and Alice. Jean didn't notice Matthew grin at Lucien and they deftly swapped partners. Alice raised her eyebrows as she found herself in Lucien's arms and Jean giggled as Matthew whirled her away from her fiancé. The two men revolved the ladies around and met again to retrieve their dates. Alice and Jean laughed, clearly enjoying themselves which amused Lucien in particular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien pulled the car onto the drive, he had had a lovely evening, Jean had appeared to enjoy herself and he had found out Alice was rather good fun out of the morgue. Another thing that had cheered him was that Matthew was out with a female, dancing and having a good time, something he mentioned to Jean.

'Do you think he and Alice..?' He suggested.

'...and if they are?' Jean had asked.

'Nothing, just wondered.' His cheeky grin said more and she was also pleased to see both their friends out, possibly together, and having fun.

'Did you enjoy yourself, darling?' He unlocked the front door and stepped aside to let her in.

'Yes, thank you, did you?' Jean confirmed she had indeed enjoyed herself.

'Oh indeed I did. I must take you dancing more often, you're rather good.' He kissed her and wrapped his arms round her. He wasn't going to embarrass her and tell her he'd noticed some rather jealous looks shot in her direction. He was feeling a bit smug that Susan Tyneman had obviously wondered how Jean Beazley, a simple housekeeper, had managed to acquit herself so well, socially and dress so elegantly. He'd also noticed Patrick look rather longingly at this beautiful creature, narrowing his eyes at Blake who'd done it again! Beaten him.

'You're not bad yourself.' She linked her hands behind his neck and allowed him to kiss her more passionately. Breaking away he looked at her,

'Tired?'

'A bit.' She admitted, and took his hand and led him to their room. Closing the door behind her she turned and indicated he should undo the zip of her dress and it fell in soft, dark waves at her feet. She stepped out of her shoes and pulled her robe on. Slipping out to the bathroom she gave him time to get into bed while she finished getting ready to join him. Back in the bedroom Lucien was lying under the covers waiting for her to come and curl up next to him so he could cover her in light kisses. She rejoined him and stood next to the bed, slipping out of her robe Lucien was amazed to see she was wearing nothing but the string of pearls and a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there we'll leave them!

Reviews and comments welcome.


End file.
